Secrets
by ChrissyCat93
Summary: the morning after spending a drunken night with Ron, Harry has no memory of the previous nights events, as if that wernt enough, Hermione, Blaise Zabini, and Draco Malfoy all seem to be acting strangely. Especially Draco. Harry wants some answers!
1. Chapter 1

Hiya ^.^ so its been quite some time since ive uploaded anything, before anything else ive got some bad news followed by some good news. First the bad news, if any of you have been reading my first fic, "The Greatest Emotion", I will not be updating on it anymore. Sorry! Ive suffered some major writers block... Now for the good news: It is up for adoption! You can read it, and if you would like to take it over, Pm me and let me know, you can only adopt it if you are the FIRST peson to pm me.

But anywho, I would also like to announce that I will be putting out new chapters every saturday until its done :D yaaay! , you stole my life...DX

Disclaimer: I dont own Harry Potter duh!

* * *

><p>*Harry's POv*<p>

Harry sighed as he picked lazily at his food, eyebrows furrowed in irritation. He had spent the majority of the previous night drinking with Ron (who had just suffered from a very messy breakup with one Hermione Granger). The last thing he remembered was Ron finishing up his forth (or was it fifth?) bottle of firewisky, before going into a drunken rant about "that nosey uptight bitch" and passing out angrily at the foot of his bed, legs hanging off the bottom. Harry didn't like this kind of talk about Hermione, but Ron was heart broken, what did he expect? usually this loss of memory would not faze him (as it was not a rare occurrence between the houses to sneak in a few drinks after hours), but he couldn't help but feel that he was missing something very important in the previous nights events. As if that weren't enough, it felt like something was being hidden from him, if the knowing smile Hermine sent him whenever he mentioned his delima was any growled in frustration before dropping his fork with a loud clatter and bringing his hands up to his face and sighing. This action not going unnoticed by Hermione, she nudged his shoulder gently.

"Are you all right Harry?" she asked quietly, once again sending him that knowing smile. He eyed her suspiciously.

"Yea," he began "I still cant remember what happened last night." he growled in obvious irritation.

"Oh" She frowned, as if she had expected another answer. Harry kept his eyes on her.

"Damn it Hermione, I cant help but feel that you're hiding something form me." Harry sighed giggled and smiled innocently before turning to face him once more.

"Why Harry, I have no idea what you're talking about." she replied, batting her eyes. Harry sighed in defeat, knowing that once Hermine has had her mind set on keeping a secret, she was not going to let it go so easily.

"You're a terrible liar 'Mione..." he huffed before standing "I'm going to try to get a few minutes of sleep before potions." he announced.

"That's fine Harry, but don't be late!" she replied. Harry couldn't help but chuckle at the motherly tone in her voice.

"Yes mum." he replied, giving her a quick peck on the cheek. She giggled at  
>Harry's sarcasm. Harry turned to leave the Great Hall, for the first time noticing the glare being sent his way by a certain redheaded gryffindore. Harry mentally slapped himself. "sorry mate." He mouthed. Ron sighed, before smiling and nodding towards Harry, letting him know that there were no hard feelings. Harry smiled back, although it was a bit awkward, he was thank full that his friends had decided to try and keep things relatively normal in keeping to their usual seating arrangements. Harry was so engrossed in his own thoughts, that he failed to notice the look shared between Hermine and one Blaise Zabini, before heading for the giant doors.<p> 


	2. Chapter 2

Hi guys! I know im uploaging a bit early, I may or may not be able to upload the next chapter saturday, guess we'll see! I would just like to say that I welcome constructive critisism, so dont be shy! I may or may not make Harry fall in love with voldemort if I don't get enough reviews! They will fall in love and have little green eyed nerdy lizard babies with no noses! Ewwwww...okay maybe not...

I don't own Harry Potter blah blah blah... Now onto chapter 2!

* * *

><p>Hermione inwardly giggled, seeing the looks exchanged by Harry and Ron before the dark haired boy left for his dorms. She couldn't believe that Ron had been jealous of Harry, of all people! Especially since he had come out to them as gay at the beginning of the new year. She scanned the room before resting her eyes on Blaise Zabini, who was sitting next to a completely calm and composed Draco Malfoy, or at least that's what one would think, had she not been looking for the tell tale bobbing up and down of the Adams apple, and flushed cheeks that proved he was anything but. Zabini caught her eye before gesturing toward the door, she nodded before standing and heading out of the great hall. she waited about five minutes (which was the allotted time as they did not want to raise suspicions) before she saw Blaise emerging from behind the large smiled as he approached her.<p>

"So?" he asked "does potter remember anything? Draco is a nervous wreck, I cant get him to calm down." Hermione opened her mouth to speak, but was interrupted as the doors to the great hall flung open violently, revealing the slytherin prince himself. He sauntered over to the two, nodding at in greeting before speaking.  
>"So Granger, I trust that you've kept your mouth shut." he stated cooly. Hermione sighed in irritation.<br>"Yes Malfoy, I haven't said anything." She replied, before continuing. "yet." she finished. Draco's face boomed with rage. He pulled out his wand and pointed it directly at her face.  
>"And it is in you're best interest to keep it that way, you damn mudblood!"He growled fiercely. Blaise grabbed Draco's wrist calmly.<br>"Lower your wand Draco, hear her out." he stated simply. Draco slowly lowered his wand, keeping it at his side just in case. He then nodded to the bookworm to continue, keeping his eyes narrowed.

"You weren't there earlier Malfoy. He knows something happened, and he is trying his best to remember. He will eventually find a way to unblock his memory, regardless of the alcoholic haze that is currently clouding it." Draco stiffened at her words.

"He cant.." he muttered softly,looking down. This was barely audible to the two standing in front of him. He looked up again as he heard a sharp intake of breath, noting the nervous, surprised looks of both Hermione and Blaise who were both focusing their eyes over his shoulder. He turned to where they were looking, gasping as his silvery cool eyes met with chilling emerald green ones.

'Shit!' Draco thought as he came face to face with the subject of their previous conversation. He turned to the two who had turned his life into a living nightmare within the last 24 hours for help. scowling as he saw nothing but a mixture of nervousness, sympathy and amusement taking over the features of both. 'Damn it!' Draco thought as he stared nervously into Harry's eyes, who by this time furious. 'How much did he hear?' he let out the breath that he had been holding as he heard Grangers voice.  
>"What's wrong Harry?" She asked nervously, seeing the anger grow in his eyes she tried to change the subject. "I thought you were going to try to get some sleep?" At this Harry stepped closer to the group.<p>

"I changed my mind, thought id get you to help me on some last minute assignments." He said trying to keep his voice even. "What is going on here? Hermione, what are you not telling me?" He asked looking accusingly at Draco, who moved a few steps back.

"I..I don't know what you mean.." she stammered before sharing a cunning look with Blaise, who seemed to understand. He spoke for the first time since Harry had joined them.

"I think Draco could better explain that, don't you Granger?" Hermione smiled at his condescending tone. Before offering him some assistance.

"Why yes Zabini, I think that would be best. Perhaps we should leave him to that then?" she replied in the same tone. With that, they turned on their heals back to the great hall ignoring the death glare Draco had been sending then for the past minute or so. Harry snapped him out of his desperate attempt at blowing one of them up with his mind.

"What did you do to me Malfoy, and why is Hermione hiding it?" He asked irritation eminent in his voice. Draco was silent for a moment, shock taking over his sharp features, before he regained his composure.

"I honestly have no idea what you mean Potter." He said innocently, spitting out his name like it was some sort of undesirable concoction that he had inadvertently swallowed. Harry stepped closure wand out, causing Draco to once again raise his own in defense.

"Don't play games with me Malfoy," he warned "I'm going to ask again, .?" he asked slowly stepping closer with each word, until they were mere inches away from each other. Draco's breath hitched, the effects of Harry's closeness quickly becoming noticeable. He stepped away slowly as if anticipating an escape route, to no avail.

'Damn it! If only those damn nosey prats hadn't seen!' he internally screamed. Harry once again moved closer, this time pinning him to the nearby wall.

"Answer me Malfoy." He ordered. Draco shuddered, what did he get himself into?


	3. Chapter 3

Sorry it's a little late, super busy this week. Just a quick warning, this was quickly typed and I didn't proof read at all so there may be typo's and inconsistancy's. Thanks for reading!

I don't own Harry Potter, do I have to say that in every chapter? I hope not, It's getting old really quick...oh well.

Now I give you, Chapter 3!

* * *

><p>Draco glared at the slightly smaller boy who, for the past five minutes had been pinning him to the cold hard stone wall behind him. That sat in silence for a few moments before Draco regained enough composure to speak. "I don't know what the bloody hell you're talking about, now LET ME GO!" he snarled, hoping he sounded at least partially convincing. Harry glared back snatching Draco's wand (that had been pressing rather hard into his chest until this point) from his hand. "Really? Is that why you looked so nervous when talking to Hermione and Zabini just a moment ago?" Draco looked away. 'Fuck!' he thought, 'Why couldn't I have just kept my bloody mouth shut?'<p>

-Flashback-

Draco had been walking back to the dungeons from patrolling the corridors (being a prefect had it's benefits, but it had its dull aspect's as well) when he heard heard a muffled groan from the shadows in a nearby corner. Drawing his wand, he slowly walked towards the source of the noise. Then another muffled groan, Draco was now close enough to make out the silhouette of a man. Bracing himself, he spoke.

"Whose there?" he asked "What are you doing out of bed?" He asked more confidently when no answer came. "lumos." he whispered a little more quietly than necessary. Letting his eyes adjust to the new light, he leaned closer barely making out raven hair that was lightly tussled and sticking to the sweat moistened forehead. Draco knew that hair, that skin, those smooth gentle hands that were now covering what he knew to be stunningly emerald green eyes that seemed to change shade with his mood. The eyes that had haunted his dreams for years, yes, it was none other than Harry Potter. Finding his voice once more, he cleared his throat before speaking. "Potter! What are you doing in the corridors at this time of night?" the aforementioned gryffindor grunted before looking up. Draco nearly laughed when he saw the look of shock, confusion, and anger on the other boy's face that then seemed to change into one of joy as a large grin took over his perfectly sculpted features.

"'I'ya Mlalfloy!" he slurred "Sit!" he laughed happily, grabbing Draco's arm and pulling him to the floor nearly on top of himself. Draco ungracefully jerked away wide eyed, making sure to keep plenty of distance between them. He was suddenly hit with the strong stench of alcohol.

"Potter, you're drunk." Draco sighed. Harry's eyes widened in mock surprise.

"I am?" he asked loudly before bursting into a fit of laughter. "Nuh uh! I think you're drunk!" he laughed, scooting closer to Draco and poking him in the shoulder roughly, before freezing in place staring at Draco. This time Draco couldn't help the laugh that escaped his lips.

"What are you doing here? You know I'm going to report you." He said raising an eyebrow. Harry said nothing continuing his blank stare. Draco shifted uncomfortably under Potters piercing gaze. "What?" He asked impatiently. Harry leaned closure to Draco, placing his chin on his shoulder and staring directly into his eyes. Draco shuddered at the sudden contact and turned away from Harry uncomfortably. Harry giggled, he actually GIGGLED! 'The nerve!' Draco thought ' Getting such amusement out of my obvious discomfort!' Draco snapped back to reality as Harry rose to his knee's. "What are you doing?" Draco asked uncomfortably scooting away once more. Harry reached forward, grabbing Draco's face and turning it to face him. All of a sudden his face turned serious.

"You have pretty eye's." he whispered stroking Draco's cheek with his thumb. A chill shot through his spine in pleasure. Draco sighed in defeat and turned away once more.

"Potter, if only you knew how you effected me day after day." He almost sobbed, suddenly more comfortable in the fact that Harry was to drunk to remember anything anyway. He felt Harry shift next to him.

"What's that?" he asked, moving in front of him and placing a warm hand on Draco's. Draco shivered once more, and sighed.

"Well first, I want you to know that the only reason I'm telling you this is because you're to bloody drunk to remember."He said (now knowing this was very poor judgement) "Well...whenever you walk in the room, I get flustered. When I have to be cold and cruel, when I make snide comments, it hurts to know I've hurt you. I want to hold you, to hear you say my name with love rather than hate..." He said, getting more flustered with each word. "What I'm saying is..I don't hate you, quite the opposite in fact.." He reached out and grabbed Harry's chin, looking him in the eye's "I love you Harry James Potter." He finally finished after what seemed like an eternity. Harry's eye's widened and a comically large smile took over his features. Before Draco could do or say anything, Harry was on to of him pushing him to the cold stone floor, his mouth over Draco's. It was a simple kiss, by no means intense, but it was enough to send shivers of pleasure through Draco's entire body, and all to soon Harry pulled away, looking at Draco in shock.

"That was unexpected!" He giggled, before collapsing into a drunken sleep on top of Draco, who sighed and sat up slowly, carefully maneuvering Harry so he didn't fall.

"Potter! Potter, get up!" he said irritably "Potter move! someone could see us!" he growled. "Fine." he said ,carefully lying Harry on the floor, standing up, then reaching down to pull Harry into his arms. "You're a bloody oblivious twit, Harry." He said more gently than he intended as he stared at the other boy's sleeping face. "And that's one of the many things I love about you." He leaned in and kissed Harry gently on the cheek. It was only the cheek, yet it seemed more intimate than the one before, more special. He pulled away and sighed. "I guess I've been stuck with the task off seeing that you get to you're dorms, haven't I?" he chuckled while he picked his wand (that had fallen to the ground when Harry had pushed him over) up and muttered a quick invisability charm before heading towards the gryffindor towers. He laughed once more as he began wandering what people would think if they saw their savior being held lovingly by not only a a slytherin, but Draco Malfoy.

-End Flashback-

It was only that morning that Blaise and the mudblood had happened upon the little seen and he had been freaking out the entire morning that Granger had said something. He never imagined that Harry would TRY to remember, and he had no idea how he was with memory spell's, he never really had the need for them but now, pressed against the wall by the one person that could cause him to break, he wished that he had learned how to perform one properly.

"What makes you think I did anything?" Draco drawled. He only hoped he appeared to be calm.

"Damn it Malfoy! I was standing there since Zabini came out to talk to Hermione! Now tell m..." he was cut off by students of all different houses flooded out of the Great Hall. Draco took the opportunity to push Harry off of him, then he ran and didn't stop until he reached the Slytherin common room, which was completely empty as the students were now either in class or the library.

Draco flopped down on a very soft, dark green couch towards the back of the room. He was a mess. 'What am I going to do?' he asked himself. He had no idea, everything was a mess. Draco was so engrossed in his thought's, he didn't notice that someone had joined him until he felt a shift in the sofa.

"So what did you say to him?" asked the person he now new was Blaise.

"Bugger off Zabini." is all Draco could manage in response without yelling.


End file.
